


《如何谋害你的智齿》

by raojia



Series: 照本宣科与阴差阳错 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.现pa车车，应数专业的天才大二生小王X某种意义上算是学长的博士在读实习外科医生医生罗，初次2.题文无关，上车就行3. 我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 照本宣科与阴差阳错 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751674
Kudos: 32





	《如何谋害你的智齿》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.现pa车车，应数专业的天才大二生小王X某种意义上算是学长的博士在读实习外科医生医生罗，初次  
> 2.题文无关，上车就行  
> 3\. 我流OOC，慎

带着热意的吻从眼皮开始落下，年长的医生不得不弯腰照顾他稍矮的恋人，路飞的手环着他的胳膊，脚尖又向上踮起，然而即便是这样怎样想都不会舒适的姿势都阻挡不了年轻人软绵绵的情意。从眼皮到山根，又从眉骨到鼻梁，少年人一点点吻开医生累月紧皱的眉头，又慢悠悠舔化医生经年攒积的眼圈，直到罗被他闹的嘴唇微张的时候才将舌头朝恋人的口腔中探，细致又直接，温柔又强势，光一个吻就能给人要被吃干抹净的错觉。 

罗被他亲的腰软，几乎靠不住厨房里的立柜，细碎的情欲从小腹深处慢慢活络起来，像一只方才睡醒的慵懒猫咪，柔柔的细细的，催着他把手移到路飞的衣领。解开纽扣，被品尝过口腔上臂，抚过胸膛，被吮吸住软弱的舌尖，分开腿让两人的器官隔着衣料亲密无间，然后…… 

停住了。 

路飞轻快的结束了和罗的又一个亲吻，抽开罗几乎就要摸进他内裤里的手，没事人一样转头去够储物柜里的牛奶，而罗自云端边上被生生抛下，气有点喘，头有点晕，而更多的全是难以置信——他已经数不清这到底是路飞第几次刹车熄火，从不管气氛多好时机多妙，而罗旁敲侧击多次无果，甚至怀疑过路飞是不是性功能有问题。 

但是不可能啊，他想，方才路飞和他亲的一般投入，下边硬到就差顶得他发疼，然而就是这样他也还能停下去喝他的牛奶，不用看都知道唇边铁定被润白了一圈。 

忍不下去了，罗想，趁着热血上头一把拉住正要走出厨房的路飞的衣角，再不做点什么，他寻思着，恐怕这辈子都没得做了。 

“我想做。”他说，面色烧得很有些壮丽。 

“做？”然而路飞只是有些迷惑的眨了眨眼，“是还要亲亲吗，我以为差不多了？”然而说归说，男孩到底是放下牛奶重新转回到罗的面前打算亲他，他的样子倒是和罗猜的没啥区别，唇上一圈泛白的奶渍，下边的短裤却又被勃起的性器悄然顶起。 

他这副无辜又无害的样子罗见了太多，可惜这会儿他却只想吐血，为了下半身和下半生的幸福，罗一咬牙推开路飞凑上来的脸，人更是干脆的直接坐上了立柜台面，平日里捏得起钢笔敲得起键盘的手三两下就脱去了自己的上衣，平日里不大见光的皮肉尽数袒露出来，浅麦色的皮肤因为情欲而灼着清丽的粉，肌肉线条因为疏于锻炼有些薄弱，然而马甲线却依然顽固的自腹部延长到了底裤里。 

而路飞正目不转睛的看着他。 

年轻的男孩身上总有种野性难驯的气质，然而多数时候却又乖巧的像家养的宠物，罗被他的眼神盯得燥热，只抿着唇继续退下自己的裤子，一点点，在厨房的立柜上，将自己脱到不着寸缕。 

“我说的做，是像这样，”他说着，当着路飞的面握紧自己勃起的性器，从根本开始往上撸起，在恋人的注视下手淫的感觉其实并不很坏，然而越不过去的羞耻感却又实在难捱，罗移开视线，将注意力转而集中到自己身体力行的教学中来，“生理课上过吧，上过就别再傻了，把你自己的也掏出来——” 

然后干我。 

但路飞握住了他的手。 

男孩沉默着帮罗撸动性器，望着他的眼眸却依然黑不见底，他这人平日里笑的太多，以至于不笑的时候甚至会带出少许陌生而冷冽的气质，路飞的手掌不比罗的湿冷，干燥的热度差点让罗在被接触到的那一瞬间就立刻缴械。 

“……不要用指甲，打着圈来。”罗眯着眼接受路飞的动作，空出来的手却不由自主地搭上了路飞的肩，台面的高度抹平了身高的差距，正好让路飞把自己的身体嵌进他的两腿之间，罗一边享受路飞的抚摸一边拉下他的裤子，男孩果然也早就硬了起来。 

“靠过来。”他说，指引着路飞将性器和自己的并到一起，摊开手掌将两人的东西一并握入掌心，他的手掌和路飞那双孩子气的肉手不同，骨节分明到一看就是成年男性，因此也只有他的手才能一并把两人的性器一手包圆同时撸动，然后让所有的条件反射神经快感，连着正缓缓渗出的前液溶到一起。 

“这里是敏感的地方，所以，要多加刺激。”他喘息着说，将前额抵到路飞的脑门，现在的姿势放松了他的臀部，然而却又让腰肌受累，十七厘米的身高差迫使他在享受快感的同时将自己的重量交上路飞的躯体，由着他灼烫的呼吸在脸上喷溅。 

“再然后，你要……” 

“要进去？” 

路飞反问道，轻轻打断了罗的教学，反客为主般用力掰开罗握着他们阴茎撸动的手掌，而指尖却绕着罗的冠状沟滑过一圈，而后才在罗的呜咽里贴着性器下滑至根本，“这里？” 

“呜……” 

“还是这里？” 

又下滑了一段，罗感受着，这次是毫无准备的会阴。 

路飞的手指其实并没有章法可言，然而高热对于敏感的皮肤来讲本就不是经得住的东西，更别说罗原本就是敞着腿任他动作的姿势，这一下的刺激甚至让他耻得有点想并住腿去，但是不行。 

会阴处的皮肤被指间撩的发热，甚至泛出来一点让人腰酸的痒，罗努力克制着发抖的欲望，想说点什么又停住，路飞这人就是有这样的魔力，哪怕最小的触碰都能唤起他最深的激情，只一个吻就能让他大脑发晕。 

再下滑，中指的指节没入后穴，猝不及防被侵入的感觉让罗整个僵直了一下，而路飞却又笑了起来，“是这里。” 

“等等，等等，”罗在路飞有进一步动作之前一把握住少年正打算往自己后穴里挤的手，很艰难的才从情欲中哽出一个完整的句子，“得先润滑，不然会进不去。” 

“进不去吗？”路飞疑惑的问道，本就插在罗穴道里的手指试探着转了圈，指甲刮擦过内壁的细微疼痛几乎是瞬间就反馈进了大脑，但好在路飞的试探也就这么一瞬，紧跟着就扭头看向了水槽，“用水行不行？” 

“当然不行！”罗有点急躁的吼道，吼完才想起来路飞根本不可能有这点知识，连忙补充道，“用水的话没一会就干了，而且还会带走自然分泌的体液，不想你痛我也痛的话就别打这个主意。” 

“那得用什么？”路飞急切的说道，脸色也红的厉害，他这会儿和罗一样受着情欲的折磨，即使不能进去也在想办法纾解，谈话的间隙里东抱一下西摸一把，反把本就热烈的情潮浇灌的愈发汹涌，愈发迷狂。 

“……牛奶……”罗小声说道，不由自主的移开视线，“你刚刚喝的，牛奶。” 

就近原则，他努力说服自己道，也只能用牛奶。 

路飞听了他的话，真的直接将些许牛奶倒进了掌心，沾染了些许乳白的手指重新刺入罗的后穴，动作虽不高妙却也足够谨慎，少年人在罗模模糊糊的呻吟中凑过去讨他的亲吻，性器贴在他的小腹上搏动，一抽一插，一扭一旋，罗前列腺的位置又天生过浅，根本不需要路飞去寻就已经将罗拽紧了快感的天堂，罗在呻吟的间隙将身体舒展的更开，感觉到路飞正专注的舔过他的每一寸皮肤，品尝他的每一滴汗水，所有被他舌尖触过的位置都好像被下了药一般酥酥麻麻，以至于他错觉自己就是路飞盘中的餐食。 

如果自己真的是道餐食，他模模糊糊的想着，在路飞咬上他的乳尖的时候声音骤高八度，后穴也收的更紧，看来男人在性上都有点无师自通的本事。 

沾着牛奶的手指在他后面打着旋转动，敏感点一刻不停的被反复撩拨，路飞像只小兽似的讨他的关怀，身体同热情都滚烫如火。 

能烧成灭顶之灾。

情欲开始的缓慢，却又在四肢百骸里积累的深沉，罗被路飞的两根手指玩到内里发酸，只觉得里面空虚的厉害，这会儿他倒是仿佛理解了静水流深的意思，那些一点点积蓄出来的力道在濒临高潮前才显现出它毁天灭地的作用，眼前的景物都晃开了，模糊了，嗓子里也只剩下支离破碎的呻吟了，甬道情不自禁的收缩着，全然是一股想要留住那人的柔软温腻。 

要是就这么一直缠绵下去，恐怕任何人都会溺死在连绵的情潮里。 

“快点，”他喃喃，“进来。” 

“喔！”回答他的是路飞中气十足的声音。 

和手指完全不同的东西就着残留的牛奶与湿滑的前液一起挤进后穴，突入其来的满足让罗在瞬间就绷直了身体，他选在厨房台面上做爱的好处这会儿终于充分显现出来，不上不下的距离温和的补足了身高的差距，只一下就能顶到最里。罗够着路飞的手指调整姿势，不动声色的让路飞的性器对准自己体内最为敏感的位置，然而他的算盘还没打齐就被暴力摧毁，路飞已经一刻不停的动了起来。 

“呜——” 

好快，罗难以置信的想到，然而体内的感觉根本作不得伪，渴求了许久的欲望终于填补起来，从身到心仿佛都受到鼓舞，而路飞这会儿却竟然有了些好学生的样子，边顶他一边提问，力度如何，深度如何，顶这里会不会痛，顶那里有没有感觉。 

罗被他问的浑身滚烫，又因为快感答不出完整的字句，只能用那点残存的意识点头摇头，力度合适，深度合适，顶哪里都不痛，顶哪里都很爽……却不料如此下来路飞竟不满意，扁扁嘴咬着他的胸膛道，“特拉仔你不合格啊，老师。” 

差点没把罗耻到自闭。 

妈的，他一边在路飞的顶撞里呻吟一边想到，谁要当你的老师！ 

这世上也绝不会有他这样的老师。 

拿自己的身体当作教具，一点点教导年轻的学生来上自己，然后又在愈加疯狂的顶撞里爽得就差迷失自我，平日里用来拿手术刀的手都抖得不成样子。 

身体被操开了，腰也被操软了，抖的不成样子的手也抓不住路飞的肩了，罗无力的向后倒去，满心指望着墙壁能支撑自己，他想射，想得不得了，然而手却虚软的根本握不住自己的性器，而他这仰头的动作又暴露出了修长如天鹅般的颈项和诱人如苹果般的喉结——他看上去那样舒展又那样脆弱，却又好像终被驯服的兽类，尽管害怕，尽管晓得有危险，却还是自然而然的，将自己的肚皮与软肋，一道暴露给了恋人。 

路飞咬住他喉结的时候他终于再收不住自己的呻吟，连绵不断的低哑喘息从那张堪称禁欲的嘴里吐露出来，听的人眼红耳热，性感的无可匹敌。 

“特拉仔，”头晕脑胀的瞬间路飞的声音骤然响起，声音听来也比往日更低，罗在巅峰边缘应声看他，又差点被溺死在那双黑漆漆的眼里。 

“要看着我喔。” 

路飞说着，性器再度深入，而罗在脚趾都蜷缩起来的同时不由自主的顺从了路飞的意思——他的男孩儿，他的野兽，他的向日葵和他的疯子，平日里开朗的如同太阳的少年反复侵占着他，眼神专注到锐利，汗水顺着颚骨低到胸膛，肩胛的肌肉也流畅的隆起，实在是，性感到无与伦比。 

这个念头划过脑海的瞬间罗就射了出来，从正式交合起就没再被碰过的物件突兀的喷出精液，从脊柱到大脑都是一阵阵的发白，罗的尖叫断在嗓子眼内，几乎错觉自己就要忘了呼吸。 

他居然就这么被操到射了个干净。 

太羞耻了，罗别开眼，根本不忍去看路飞小腹上的那片白浊，然而他的男孩在这方面实在天真到有些残忍，他竟然就那么沾了点罗射出来的东西舔了一舔，粉红的舌头刮走乳白的浊液，脸上的表情又专注的似在做数学题，罗咬着舌尖逼迫自己忍耐，要是真的被新手年下逼到求饶，他高冷外科医生的脸皮还往哪儿搁。 

“也没什么奇怪味道嘛。”路飞咂嘴，一副品鉴完毕的坦然模样，依然留在罗后穴里的东西却又弹动了一下，正敏感到不行的罗甚至错觉他又涨大了些许。 

你想要什么奇怪的味道啊死小鬼—— 

心里这样想的，然而嘴上却不是这样说的，罗拍拍路飞的肩，爽完了就放我下还没出口就又被拽进一个灿烂的笑容里边。 

“那么，我开动了哦！” 

“等——”罗瞪大了眼睛，然而话没出口就被骤然掀起的灭顶快感淹没，高潮后的甬道敏感到可称脆弱，在路飞越来越快的节奏里几乎给了他会被顶穿的错觉，啊啊，再度被拖回欲海的罗在有些迷蒙泪眼中想起，路飞，直到刚刚为止，都还没射过啊。 

而此刻，距离他们第一轮的结束，还有很长，很长的时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 为罗医生的今日与未来，默哀三分钟。  
> 全文4000+，以上 
> 
> 附赠事后对话一段（有哥组暗示，不适者请立即跳过！）： 
> 
> “所以你之前到底怎么回事，明明不是不会，干嘛要一直忍着？” 
> 
> “因为这种事不是一定要两情相悦才能做嘛，你又没跟我说想做，”路飞笑嘻嘻的说着，又凑过去亲吻罗的耳垂，“萨博告诉我的。” 
> 
> “所以你就一直在忍？”罗瞪大了眼睛，满脑子都是难以置信，“就因为他告诉你要‘两情相悦’？！” 
> 
> “对啊！”路飞理直气壮的说道，“而且我不是等到了嘛！他和艾斯也一样的！” 
> 
> 但是你似乎完全误解把你哥的意思误解了好吧，两情相悦的意思又不是一直忍着，而且我好像突然知道了什么不得了到会被灭口的事情啊！ 
> 
> “嘛，不过我觉得萨博说的对啊，”路飞说着，亲吻顺着罗的耳垂一路往下，眼见着就要从锁骨滑到乳尖，“你刚刚看起来那么辛苦的样子，如果不是两情相悦一定更糟……” 
> 
> “特拉仔，我想再来一次。” 
> 
> 再附赠不久后罗医生无可奈何的吐槽一句： 
> 
> “你真是医学无法解释的奇迹，草帽当家。”


End file.
